Aliens, Genomes and their abilities.
Andolorians: our universe’s version of Kryptonians. Their planet was destroyed by the Cycloons. Many of their species escaped and made homes on other worlds gaining different powers and abilities based off of the sun in their respective galaxies. Description: Many of the Andolorians look like us. Their majority race was black. Powers and abilities: yellow sun. (think super man. Red sun: can generate fire and radiate it from their bodies, super strength, can fly, absorbs and redirects nuclear energy. Can also grow in size and strength. Protostar: gravity powers, super strength, flight, explosive energy bursts T Tauri Star- Generate powerful winds, exray vsion. Can change in size. Super speed. White dwarf star: generates cold powers. If shattered, they may reform back together. Red dwarf star- all of supermans power, can shrink in size. Never runs out of energy. (in theory, they can run circles around super man. Neutron stars: Skin literally turns black. Can open portals, time travel, has the ability to cause objects to implode on itself. Can increase their physical density. Can absorb light and turn an area up to 20 feet, into pure darkness. They, themselves can become black holes to suck objects in to themselves to either transport, or increase gravity on the items until they are crushed into nothingness. Super giants: no powers. These are the suns of Androlaria. When one dies, another is or has already started to form over the millions of years. Because the androlorians are used to this type of star, they gain no special abilities when in this type of galaxy Androidialackians: ''' Half robotic, half humanoid creatures that are each bioengineered for a specific purpose before birth. They are Bioorganisms and metallicorganisms all in one. Most of the planet is metallic in nature. The Androidialackians do not start fights, but those that were engineered to protect the planet are more than capable of defending themselves and others. They live on the planet Bion 6 which isn’t really a planet, but a gigantic space ship. (Think star war’s death star.) Descriptions: without engineering they are slightly shorter than humans with small elephant like trunks. They are hairless with big pointy ears and big eyes. With engineering, they differ in size, shape, etc, based on their functions. '''Cypheners: ' '''Cypheners are a smooth and sophisticated race of parasites. They lure other genomes and beings of power to their domain and leech powers from them. The more power they leech, the darker their passions become. They leech powers for sustenance, but it’s also like a drug and the more that they feed off of a prey, the more that they want. The power leeching leaves their prey exhausted and they are usually killed when the cyphener goes into a dark rage. Description: They are handsome and gorgeous grey looking humans with suction cups on their hands and feet which allows them to climb up walls and stick to ceilings. Not only can they leech and briefly use the powers of their prey, but the more power they leech, the stronger they become with their strength capping out at 20 tons unless the power they are leeching is super strength itself. '''Cylarian:' ice king/snow kings people from the planet Grular Dragon-kin: ' '''Years ago dragons left earth after being hunted down and killed and searched for a new planet to call home. They found one light years away and called it Averix after an ancient dragon named Averixinamiber. Since then the good and the evil dragons have been fighting for supremacy on this mountainous and volcanic planet. Description: Dragons of all shapes, colors, sizes and breath weapons. '''Earthlings:' ' '''Humans from earth. '''Grufkin: ' The Grufkin Hail from the frozen planet of Grular which is one of the twin planets in the G-6 Olar Galaxy. The Grufkin are large shaggy creatures that are reminiscent of sasquatches on earth. The Grufkin society lives in caves and tree houses like the Hurmisians. They are the top of the food chain and will hunt all manner of prey tirelessly. They live primitive, yet structured, matriarchal polygamist lifestyles , with the alpha female dominating. The different Grufkin Tribes will often fight over food and hunting territories so they are used to migrating from place to place. These creatures are large, ferocious and hard to kill. They can be taught, but they care very little for education and being domesticated. Description: Large hairy creatures, ranging in color from white, black, grey, brown, orange and red colored fur. They range in height from 8 to 9 ½ feet tall. They have sharp claws, ape-like faces and are powerfully strong. Hurmisians: ' '''The Hurmisians live on Earth 2 which is in the G-6 Olar galaxy. They are primitive humans and live in caves and tree houses. They try to survive as they share their world with dinosaurs. They are also known as h2’s (humans of earth 2) and e2’s (earthlings of earth 2.) Description: they look like Neanderthals '''Juperterans: ' The most technologically advanced species in the Milky Way space system. They produce a fuel compound called Sperolleum x. The chemical is produced when Sperolleum crystals are melted down and ran through a purifying machine. Juperterans are a peaceful society, but are not afraid to defend themselves with Sperolleum x fueled weapons. They’ve also created a special force field that can detect their own space ships allowing safe passage onto the planet. The force field surrounds the entire planet of Jupiter. If your ship is not a jupiteran regulated space craft, the shield will energize into a laser grid and destroy it if it enters the field juperterans will never instigate a fight, but are easily provoked and will quickly defend themselves. Description: Blue humanoid creatures with rhino-like faces. They are big and stocky. They range from 6 to 8 ft tall with long spikey prehensile tails. Kreeknockians: ' ' Kreeknockians live on the twin planet Kreeknock which is in the G-6 Olar Galaxy. Kreeknock looks exactly like Grular from a distance, but instead of a frozen planet, it’s a desert planet. The Kreeknockians live underground, coming above ground only at night when it’s cool. The sunlight is unbearable at day which lasts 72 hours long, due to the planet being the closest to the galaxy’s three suns. The night hours last for 24 hours and during this time the Kreeknockians search for food. The kreeknockians are a peaceful primitive race that fights only when threatened. They can use energy manipulation to absorb and redirect energy as a weapon. They also have the ability to scan and use other creatures’ powers and abilities. The kreeknockians may be primal, but they are all independent thinkers and do not rely on leaders as they believe that everyone on their planet are equal. Description: tall bug eyed, humanoids with elven ears, and slender bodies. They have pinchers for hands. Height ranges from 7 feet to 8 feet tall. They range in skintone like that of humans and even an orange race. Note: The Ultimate weapon is Kreeknockian. Krysands: An alien Race from the planet, Melvar. The Krysands have pale white skin, Black bug Eyes, Black quills from the top of their heads and the males have curved tusks. The dealer from the universal Black market is a Krysand. Liberthians: ' '''alignment: neutral' Liberthians: This society are the keepers of all knowledge. They seek knowledge and study to an extremely vast degree, learning about other species, collecting and cataloging all of their findings in "The great hall of omnipotent knowledge." They observe, but (now-a-days) very rarely interfere with any of societies. They used to heavily engage in kidnapping (or in their case, obtaining test subjects for experiments.)Their race is not very militant, but they are not afraid to defend themselves after studying all the universes martial arts and weaponry. They will not attack first, but will defend against attacks. Knowledge is power and although they are (currently.) the most peaceful of all the alien species in the known universe, they can and have proven over the years to also be one of the most dangerous. The liberthians have the highest known iQ’s in the known universe. They have come to earth on several occasions such as in ancient Egypt to help in the building of the pyramids and in area 51 and the Roswell sightings. They have attacked planets and kidnapped in the past all in the name of science and understanding, which in turn has left them with plenty of enemies over the galaxy. Description: They range from white, tan and light to dark grey. They have elongated bodies, heads, hands and feet. They can range in height from 5’ to 12 ft tall. They are hairless with big black bulbous eyes. (The white and tan ones typically look this way.) These are the explorers and scientists. The grey and darker grey ones tend to be shorter ranging in height from 4’-9’ ft tall, with stockier bodies. Their heads have a flat plate- like shape that reminds you of a triceratops. These are the engineers and builders and are quite stronger than the white ones. '''Martians: ' '''Martians really are little green men. They are very cute little creatures, but they are a nuisance. They are very inquisitive and like to dismember mechanical things just to see how they work. They do not have an interest in rebuilding these things though. Their diminutive size allows them to sneak into cracks and crevices of machines and space craft and tinker around inside and take them apart. While one may take months to dismember a space craft, if the craft lands on mars, it can be taken apart in a matter of minutes by a hoard of them. This species lives off of the planets scarce vegetation and can go up to two weeks without eating. They are usually the prey for the more ferocious beasts that roams the planet. They would make cute little pets if they weren’t always trying to figure something out by tearing them apart. Description: Cute, tiny, Big eyed, green men with ears that look like antennae on the top of their apple shaped heads. They range in height from 5cm to a foot tall. They excrete a chemical from their bodies called Endochrem that creates excessive amounts of endorphins in another creature’s brain, giving them an induced sense of happiness and euphoria. They do this as a defense mechanism. (If their enemies are happy they will be less likely to attack or eat them. Because of this, they are real popular in the universal black market and are often used as a natural party drug.) '''Modularians:' (Note: Ang-ar maybe the last of her species since her planet was destroyed by the Mogwars. Her main objective in the comics is to find other survivors.) The angrier the Modularians become, the better they fight. They grow in strength when enraged and may lift up to 70 tons and their focus increases as well allowing them to pull off cool fight moves and aim with increasing accuracy. Their skin gets thicker as well, eventually repelling sharp objects and bullets. Description: they look like pink humans who skin turn more and more red the angrier they get. Their eyes are yellow. (no irises) they have spikes on their knuckles, knees, elbows and spikes traveling down the top of their heads to the center of their backs Mogwar: A very aggressive, warrior society bent on conquering the entire known universe. Currently their leader, the grand warrior is in a competition with the Cyloon supreme to conquer more worlds than the other. Their agreement, called the Galaxy subdue agreement states that whichever planet conquers the most worlds gets everything, including each other’s world. The Mogwar are very violent creatures. They wear their scars as badges of honor. The more and the worse the injury, the more highly decorated they are. Mogwars who die in battle receive the highest honor. They are known for starting violent fights for fun and the winner of these fights rise in rank and are treated better than others with the alpha being the grand warrior (who is currently a female of their species at the time.) Planets and other genomes either become part of the Mogwar Empire as property and slaves or destroyed if captured during conquests. They currently have a mining planet called “Jewel colony 6.”, where their slaves mine for jewels, as the Mogwar are fond of shiny things just as much as they love fighting. They barely register pain and very rarely get angry as their nature state is to be enraged and ready to fight at all times. Description: They are tall grayish-tan like creatures, with a thin layer of hair all over their thick scaley hides. They have six arms, three on each side of a long muscular torso with four long legs. They wear hides of animals and have very thick hides themselves. Mogwars may also survive in the cold vacuum of space and several degrees below zero and in extreme heat. They are masters of most weapons and are quick studies of the weapons they are not good with. They have excellent war-like technology despite their primitive clothing. Plutanians: Their''' society closely resembles earth, but with green and grey tailless, lizard men instead of humans. They are slightly stronger than the average human and are militant. Their planet currently is running low on resources and they are scouting for more resources or a safe place to relocate. At first aggressive, the Plutanians took a severe loss to the champions of earth and has since took on an earthling as their leader (Jack “Flash” Webber.) and has learned to barter with Glutanium. (a metal that bonds to itself like glue and becomes progressively stronger with each bonding. Descrition: They look like green or grey lizard men with no tail and small snouts. The greens have fins and are excellent swimmers but cannot breath underwater. The greys have gills and can breathe underwater, but are not as good of swimmers as their green counterparts. They all have three taloned fingers and feet, sharp teeth and are ferocious fighters. What their weapons can’t handle, they tackle using their sharp claws and teeth. They are extremely agile and can dodge objects at an alarming rate of speed. '''Power stars A.K.A. Power glyphs: ' '''Star shaped parasitic organisms that attach themselves to the back of other living organisms and quickly inserts a stem into their prey’s cerebral cortex. The power stars then control their victims making them do whatever it takes for the host and the star to survive. The power glyph then survives off of nutrients from its victim’s blood stream. In exchange the star excretes a type of venom from its stem into the host that instead of harming the host, it awakens every recessive gene in the host’s body either giving the victim superpowers or enhancing the powers the host already has. The only way a host may regain control over themselves is if the power star dies or is killed, but even then the star must be removed from the hosts body within a minute or the parasite will release a deadly neurotoxin into the host rendering them brain dead. Once the power star has been removed, the host continues to have powers or enhanced powers as long as the toxin remains in their body. It usually is a week before the toxins are expelled and the recessive genes return to normal. The power giving venom is called Vexnorin. The neurotoxin is called Necronomin. Both are highly sought after in the universal black market. Description: Multiple colors. They look like giant star fish with a glowing center. They can survive the cold vacuum of space. They have a mouth on the bottom with sharp rows of teeth and the tongue is a stem. The teeth are sharp enough to bite through metal, but the power glyphs do not eat flesh, just the nutrients from their prey and may bite their prey in order to insert their stem into the victims’ cerebral cortex. They also have suction cups under their five pointed tentacles. '''Spritiaks: ' The Spritiaks live on colony planet 0-8-10, far beneath the planet’s surface. The planet was considered barren and was colonized by the aliens that were ejected from Spyrl. The poor put their olar coins together to hire builders to create artificial living conditions. Although their colony is small it takes up about 15% of the planet. They have also created artificial living conditions for plant life as well. Although the colonials first thought the planet was uninhabitable, giant worms burrow beneath the ground and the colonials with special powers protect the other colonials from the giant vicious beasts when the rear their ugly heads. The colonials range from a wide variety of creatures who have put their differences aside to survive, but even beneath the tunnels of the worms live an ancient race of beings known simply as the Spritiaks. The Spritiaks use the planet’s core as an energy source to survive. Description: The Spritiaks are a molten looking elephant humanoid creature with sharp claws used primarily for digging. They are insanely strong and live off of magma. They can spout fire from their trunks as well as a sonic sound wave. They can borough through the earth much like Atlanteans can swim through water. They also hunt and eat the worms and prefer being underground, closest to the planet’s core. They know nothing about the colonialists that live on the planet’s surface. Sprylites: ''' The sprylites are humans with webbed hands and feet as well as gills. They live on the planet known as Spryl. Spryl is a tropical planet and many other alien races come here solely for vacation Purposes. Despite their laid back appearance, the Sprylites can go from beach bum to militant in a matter of minutes. The United planets of the G-6 Olar Galaxy pact designated this planet as a neutral safe zone. The only thing a being is supposed to do here is just relax. If a being becomes disruptive or hostile, the Sprylites will forcibly eject the being from the planet and revoke their right to return. Though this planet is an island paradise, it is also highly commercialized and living here can be astronomical. (No pun intended.) The Sprylites are all opportunists and will find a way to sap even the wealthiest patrons dry, with waterparks, amusement parks, breath taking beaches, casinos and more attractions than you can shake a stick at. Once you go broke, you are given a map of the solar system, 500 olar coins, a letter wishing you good luck on your future endeavors and that Spryl hopes to see you again for all their vacationing needs and then you are placed in a space pod and blasted off into the void of space. The Sprylites, although they are greedy and cheaters, do not condone crime and anyone found guilty of a crime is taken to a secure location and promptly executed. Descrpition: Sprylites are like amphibian humans. They have webbed feet, hands and also have gills. They have incredible strength. Every one of them seems to look and be in Olympic style shape. They can swim fast enough to rival earth’s Atlanteans. Sprylites are greedy and conniving, but as long as you are paying them for something, they will treat you like royalty. '''The Aquarians: ' '''A society like earth’s Atlantis. The whole planet of Aquaria is covered with water. The Aquarians, for all intents and purposes are Merwomen. The society is matriarchal and women are the more dominant species, with men as their servants and guards. The women do not take mates. Instead the males are forced into a contest of strength and combat. The strongest and the fittest top ten males in each region on the planet get to populate the planet through any female that wants to get pregnant for 1 year. This is an honor and a burden as most of the men die from exhaustion. The few who survive are given the greatest honor of being the queen’s servant and mate until death, sharing her with other survivors. After one contest ends another begins in order to select the next ten males. In case of invasion, the men are often sent to fight while women lead from a safe distance, but in the rare chance that the women do fight, they tend to be stronger and more ferocious than their male counterparts and much harder to kill. They are ruled over by several queens who form a council led by the highest queen, Rami-el. Description: although humanoid, the Aquarians have fish heads instead of human heads like those of the Atlanteans. They have webbed hands and feet, with fins along their backs. They range in color from orange to blue. '''The Brusahs': The Brusahs are an alien race of brutal, backstabbing vampire-like beings. They hunt down prey from other planets, usually attacking and taking unlucky souls to be their cattle. If they partner with anyone, it’s usually for their own personal gains and once that has been met, they quickly turn on their partners and make them prey. They do not carry the virus of earth’s aristocratic vampires or the curse of the demonic brutish spawn of Lilith.(The demonic vampires created by Lilith have a similar name… the Brujah and are pronounced as The Brew-hah.) the Brusahs’ victims do not become vampires like themselves, but are drained dry of all of their blood. They do not turn into demons like the Brujah either; however they do have barbaric strength and employ similar tactics. Both species are brutal fighters, doing whatever they can to kill and drink the blood from their victims. The Brusah are not undead. They are very much alive and can be killed like a normal human. Their strength and speed is exceptional. The can smell prey up to 100 yards away and have night and thermal vision. They cannot change into creatures, form mist or fly. Description: The Brusah range from pale with visibly blue veins to tanned as if out in the sun. The more recent the feeding, the darker the color and the stronger they become. They may lift up to 10-30 tons. They look like very muscular humans with cat-like eyes and taloned fingers. The races are varied like that of earths. The Cyloon: The Cyloon are a hive minded society led by the Supreme Cyloon. Instead of peace, the Supreme Cyloon wants more power and adds more to their empire by capturing prisoners and placing them into The hive mind assimilation chambers. Within the chambers the prisoners are placed under the Supreme Cyloon’s mind control. The Cyloon and the Mogwar currently have a contest and an agreement going called The galaxy subdue agreement. The agreement states that once all of the universe has been subdued, whoever controls most of it, earns the right to control all of it. Description: their heads resemble the grey liberthian’s heads with two extra eyes. The have long arms and legs, elongated bodies with prehensile tails. They have no hands. Their arms end in sharp, hard tips. They have three toed talons; the males are slightly bigger and have wings. The females have tentacles under their arms. Both males and females have mandibles for mouths like ants. The Mindevelopians: ''' This society focuses on the development of the mind and spirit and connecting the two together to manifest powers through meditation. They aren’t into seeking knowledge, but finding truth within oneself. The connection of mind and spirit gives them better control over their bodies and greater portions of their brains allowing them to utilize mental powers such as Telekinesis, Pyrokenesis, telepathy, radar pulse( they are blind) flight, mind control and mental energy blasts. They are a simplistic society mirroring that of the shaolin monks of earth. They use focus crystals to focus on any task at hand unwaveringly. Description: they are quiet and peaceful. They have no eyes and their lids are shut and so are their mouths due to evolution and thousands of years of meditating. They are white in color and humanoid with no hair. They are very muscular, nude with no genitals. They recreate through the cloning process. They communicate through telepathy. (The hero silence is a mindevelopian.) '''The Pyropians: Zyraxians: Zyraxians are a technologically advanced society. They are extremely brilliant and they love to be prepared for anything. They make modifications to everything including themselves. The Zyraxians are ruled by Emperor Mien. (Zen’s father.) They do not believe in interspecies mingling or interclass mingling. They do not trust outsiders and very rarely will help others in need. Description: They look like humans with sharper features like pointed noses and squarer jaws. A lot of them have body modifications. They have very high pain thresholds. (Minor alien Genomes) The Aristocratic Vampires- vampires from the sect of Dracula The Brujah- Brutal Demonic Vampires from the sect of Lilith Karzelek- '''Polynesian Dwarves on Planet Khonsu. '''Korrigan – Halflings on Khonsu. (various races.) Silvan elves A.K.A. Redland elves or Silvan reds- Silvans live in the Redland Forests on Khonsu. They have a copper tint to their skins and reddish hair. The Milesians- Ancient Irish type of people on The planet Khonsu. The Tuatha Dadanann- Ancient Fey People of Old earth that became The Danann, an evil race of White elves. (think The Drow, but white.) Vargr: Werewolves on earth. Weaknesses are silver. Most common form of this are silver bullets. 'Zoryan elves-' Elves on Khonsu with a blueish timt to their skin.